Superstition
by literary1
Summary: Adam has some bad luck when a black cat crosses his path.
1. Meet Superstition

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Cartwrights or the Ponderosa (obviously). However, I do claim direct ownership of the cat. He isn't much, but he's mine :)_

* * *

A flash of black darted across the road in front of Adam.

"What was that?" Joe cried, staring at the bush into which the streak had disappeared.

Hoss ambled over to the bush and looked into it. "Why, it's just a little black cat." As he said it, he reached in and picked it up by the scruff of its neck.

"Put that thing down," Adam said sternly, "It could be sick with something."

Smiling, Hoss tucked the fur ball into the crook of his arm and started scratching it between the ears. "Ah, no, Adam, he's okay. Look at 'im!"

The black cat shoved it head into Hoss's hand and purred loudly.

"He's sure a cute little guy," Joe cooed, "too bad he's bad luck."

Hoss looked utterly confused. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"He's referring to the old, ridiculous superstition that if a black cat crosses your path, you're in for some bad luck." Adam said, rolling his eyes.

"No kidding!" Hoss mused.

"Yeah," Joe said, "luckily we don't have to worry about any bad luck, big brother, because..." Joe turned his eyes meaningfully on Adam. "...our little fuzzy friend crossed Adam's path."

"Oh, please!" Adam scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I'd watch out," Joe said with a grin, "because I've heard that bad luck can cause severe injuries and even death!"

Hoss gasped. "You really believe there is such a thing as bad luck, Joe?"

"Of course not," Adam interjected scornfully.

Joe grew serious and put a sympathetic hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I do. I really mean it when I say watch out."

Adam pulled away and snorted. "Knock it off, Joe!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Joe said with a grin.

Hoss was still holding the cat. "Do ya think it'd be bad luck to bring a black cat home? For a pet?"

"No!" Adam shouted, "We're not bringing that flea bitten beast home with us."

"Ah, c'mon, Adam," Joe said, "you know Agnes is getting so old she can hardly twitch her tail. We could use a new cat."

"We can get a different cat."

"I thought you didn't believe in bad luck," Joe said, smiling broadly.

"I don't," Adam hawed, "it's just..."

"Just what?"

Adam shifted his gaze between his two younger brothers. "Fine," he said in a low voice, "Bring the mangy thing home. We'll just see what Pa has to say about it."

* * *

"I think it's about time we got a new cat," Ben said, stroking the black cat in his arms, "and this little fellow is certainly strong and healthy."

"That's what I said, Pa." Hoss beamed at Adam. "I told ya didn't l?"

"You sure did," Adam growled.

Joe grinned. "You aren't scared of Superstition, are ya, Adam?"

"Of course I'm not. Superstitions are just a series of old wives' tales."

"Oh, no, Adam," Joe interrupted, "I didn't mean superstitions, I meant the cat. Hoss and I decided to name him Superstition."

Adam made a face. "Ha, ha. You two are hilarious."

"We try, older brother," Joe said, patting Adam's shoulder before he left the barn laughing heartily.

* * *

Adam rolled over in bed.

"YEOW!"

The shriek woke Adam out of his sound sleep and sent him skyward. In his mad scramble to get out of bed, he got tangled in his sheets and landed with a heavy thud on the floor. To make matters worse, he knocked his head soundly on his nightstand.

"What on earth...!"

Ben, followed closely by Hoss and Joe, burst into Adam's room. The light of the lamp in Ben's hand gave view to this situation, and Joe and Hoss burst out laughing.

"Poor Adam fell out of bed," Joe said in mock sympathy.

Adam glowered up at his brothers. "Something's in my bed!"

The three men in the doorway moved their gaze up to the mussed up bed. There, curled in a tight, purring ball, was Superstition.

"It was just Superstition," Hoss said, going and scooping up the cat.

Ben frowned. "Why is he in the house?"

"I don't know, Pa," Joe said earnestly, "I swear Hoss and I locked him up in the barn before bed."

"Then how'd he get in here?" Ben demanded.

Hoss heaved his shoulders in a bewildered shrug. "He must've found a way to slip out of the barn and into the house."

Adam was still sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. "I think I have another idea."

"What's that?" Ben asked.

Adam turned a furious glare at Joe. "I think that a certain someone put the darned cat in my bed as a practical joke!"

"What? Me?" Joe squeaked.

Ben also looked at his youngest son accusingly. "What do you have to say for yourself, Joseph?"

Joe flinched under the use of his given name. "Pa, I didn't do that."

"You'd better be telling the truth," Ben growled.

"I am, Pa, honest!" Joe insisted.

Ben's expression softened. "Alright then, Hoss and I will put the cat back in the barn and there had better be no more shenanigans."

* * *

In light of the events durning the night, Adam was in a good mood when he came to the breakfast table. He smiled at his father and Hoss. And at Joe too, but it was more forced. "Good morning."

"Good morning," his family replied in unison.

"What are your plans today, Adam?" Ben asked as his oldest son served himself a generous helping of scrambled eggs, bacon, and hot cakes.

"Nothing interesting," Adam replied, "I thought I'd repair that broken bored in the barn loft."

"I could do that," Joe offered.

Hoss snorted. "Don't let 'im, Adam. He's just trying to get out of helping me check fences."

"Thanks, Hoss," Joe grumbled.

"Anytime, little brother," Hoss said with a grin.

"You're going to be the only one here today, Adam," Ben said, ignoring his younger sons. "I've got a meeting in town, and Hop Sing is going with me to do some errands."

"You sure you wanna be here all by yourself, Adam?" Joe asked sweetly, "What if something happens?"

Adam shot his youngest brother a dark look, but didn't honor him with a reply.

Within the hour, everyone was gone, except for Adam who was in the shed gathering the tools he needed to fix the board in the loft. He hummed as he carried them up the ladder, and was just starting to whistle when he heard a soft sound.

"Mew."

Adam cringed and looked up to see the black cat sitting with its tail curled around its forepaws. It blinked at him with round, yellow-green eyes. "Mew," it said again as though it expected an answer.

Adam hissed at it. "Shoo, you stupid cat. Get on out of here. Scat!"

"Mew."

Humphing with disgust, Adam started his task, making a considerable effort to ignore the feline. It was only five minutes into his work that he forgot about the cat altogether, and started to hum again.

"Mew," Superstition said.

Adam glared up at the cat. He didn't know why he was letting it bother him. Back when she wasn't so old, Agnes used to come and watch him work in the barn all the time, and he hadn't minded. Why was this stupid cat any different?

"Would you please go away?" he growled.

"Mew."

The reply sounded vaguely like no, and that annoyed Adam more than he cared to admit. He picked up one of his gloves and tossed it at the cat. "Get out of here!"

The glove landed harmlessly a good six inches away from the cat, but it was enough to send it on its way in a hurry. It ran to the ladder and shoved against it before jumping down from the loft. Adam watched, horrified, as the ladder teetered forward.

"No, no, no, no..." he cried, trying to get up in time to catch it.

Unluckily for him, the ladder continued its decent more rapidly, and toppled with a clattering sound below.

Adam's heart sank as he crawled to the edge of the loft to look down fifteen feet at the floor. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Great. Just great. Now I'm stuck up here!"

"Mew."

* * *

Adam fixed the board and then tried to figure out a way to get down from the loft. He was pretty sure it was hopeless, but he really didn't want to be up there when Joe and Hoss got home.

Superstition was trying to keep him company, mewing and purring and rolling around in the straw.

"You're the one who got me into this mess," Adam told him bitterly. "How can a little cat knock over a ladder?"

"Mew."

"It doesn't make sense," Adam went on, "you weigh, what, seven pounds?"

"Mew."

Adam frowned. "I can't believe I'm conversing with a cat!"

"Mew."

Adam gave up trying to get down, and sat back in the straw. The only hope he could cling to now was if Ben and Hop Sing got home first. It would still be embarrassing, and he didn't doubt he'd be laughed at, but it would be better than hearing his brothers' teasing.

"I can think of a hundred things I could be doing right now," Adam sighed.

The cat padded towards him. "Mew."

"Humph!" Adam snorted. "If you think I'm going to pet you, you're gonna be sorely disappointed."

Superstition mewed again, sat down, and began washing himself.

* * *

"You'd best hurry up, Joe, or else I might eat all the sandwiches without ya!"

Adam startled, realizing that he had fallen asleep. The voices of his brothers in the barn below floated up to him, and his heart dropped heavily into his stomach. As if that wasn't bad enough, Superstition was curled up on his chest.

"Get off," he growled under his breath, shoving the cat off of him so he could sit up.

"Hey, I wonder why Adam took the ladder down," Joe said.

"Yeah," Hoss agreed, "and he just left it lying here like it just fell by itself."

It's as if they know I'm up here, Adam thought.

"Should we put it back up?" Joe asked.

"Nah, older brother is really smart. He don't believe in any of that superstitious stuff, and if he thought knocking down the ladder was a good idea, then it was a right, good idea."

"Alright, guys," Adam said, looking down at them, "I know that you know I'm up here. Now put the ladder back up, would ya?"

"You mean you've been stuck up there all morning?" Joe gasped in mock surprise. "What bad luck you're having."

"Joe, so help me, if you make one more snide comment-" Adam started.

"That ladder looks heavy, Hoss," Joe interrupted, "maybe we should wait to put it up until Pa is home to help us out."

Adam bit his tongue and then said as calmly as he could, "Please put up the ladder."

Joe would have gone on with tormenting Adam a little longer, but Hoss's big heart got in the way. The ladder was replaced and Adam climbed down stiffly.

"How'd you know I was up there?" Adam asked, dusting the straw off of his clothes.

Joe chuckled. "We heard ya snoring."

"Ha, ha, ha," Adam said, frowning miserably.

Hoss was staring up at the loft. "How'd you knock the ladder down anyway?"

"The cat knocked it down," Adam muttered.

"Huh? I didn't catch that," Joe said with a grin, putting a hand to his ear.

Adam gave him a dark look before he turned sharply and stormed out of the barn, tossing one last retort over his shoulder. "Get your hearing checked!"

* * *

_I am looking for a few ideas on what can happen to poor Adam next. So, if you have a suggestion, please leave a review, and I'll pick out a couple to use in the next part. Only one rule:_

_1) must include dear, little Superstition!_


	2. Superstition Strikes Again

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful (and hilarious!) suggestions. I was literally laughing out loud as I read them XD _

_ And now, without further ado, the sega continues..._

* * *

Adam was a levelheaded man, a reasonable man, a respectable man. He was the kind of man that people looked up to, admired, and just plain thought well of in general. Even Adam's brothers- in spite of themselves- could not help but idolize him.

But people change. Especially when they're plagued by a foreboding shadow that haunts their every step.

Adam's shadow was Superstition.

Much to everyone's surprise (and Adam's utter despair), the sweet natured feline had decided he was Adam's cat. And he made sure to show his devotion in every possible way a cat can. When he caught an unusually large rat, Adam was the first person he thought to deliver it to. His beloved master's shouts of approval when he found it tucked in his boot could be heard clear to Virginia City.

And Superstition was beside himself with joy whenever Adam woke with cries of delight at finding the devoted creature curled up beside him in the wee morning hours.

What started out as a hilarious string of events for Joe and Hoss (and even Ben, if he cared to admit it), turned into quite a nightmare as Adam began to express murderous thoughts about the dear pet of the family. In spite of Superstition's decided disinterest in them, Hoss and Joe had decided that he was the best cat they had ever had. The thought of Adam doing anything to harm the dear thing (not that he ever would!) caused them not a little worry.

They started making every effort to keep Superstition's acts of affection to the minimum. However, true love cannot be suppressed. Superstition proved that fact very well on a Sunday about three weeks after his arrival to the homestead.

It was the annual church picnic, and there was not an eligible bachelor in town who didn't have a date for the event. Of course, Adam was no exception, and in fact had the honor of being in the company of Maddie Anderson, arguably the prettiest young lady within a five hundred mile radius of the area.

Not even Superstition could ruin Adam's sunny disposition that morning as he straightened his tie for the hundredth and first time. His baritone humming resounded his joy. Not even Joe's teasing could dampen his spirits.

"I still think the only reason Maddie agreed to go with you is because she knew I was already taken," Joe said.

Adam smiled. "Be that as it may, Joe, I am going to enjoy her company anyway."

"Mew!" Superstition said when the four Cartwrights came out of the house.

Hoss knelt down and held out his hand. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty! I'll pet you, puss, puss."

The cat blinked at him disinterestedly before trotting after Adam.

Making a face, Hoss pouted. "Why does that danged cat like you more than he does me? You don't even like 'im!"

"It's 'cause of Adam's bad luck," Joe said, nudging Adam with his elbow as he pushed in front of him to get in the wagon first.

Adam just laughed and climbed in after Joe, followed by his father and middle brother.

Yes, all was right in the world. The birds were singing love songs, the air was sweet and clear, the sky was blue and the sun was shining... Adam leaned back. Could this day get anymore perfect? he thought with an audible sigh.

* * *

"Oh, Adam! Over here!" Maddie called in her lovely, musical voice as the Cartwrights pulled into the field where the picnic was being held.

She had already put out the blanket, and was sitting daintily atop it. She stood up when Adam approached, and ducked her head shyly. "It's nice to see you, Adam."

"Not nearly as nice as it is to see you, Maddie," Adam said, taking her hand and kissing it chivalrously.

Maddie giggled. "Oh, you're so sweet!"

They sat down, and Maddie started to unpack the food basket. She stopped a moment, sniffed, and pulled out a lace handkerchief to dab her nose, then continued.

"I hope you like egg salad sandwiches," she said.

Adam smiled. "They're my favorite," he said, even though he hated them; however, today, as long as Maddie was near, he loved everything.

As inconspicuously as he could, Adam edged closer to his date. Of course, she pretended not to notice. "I also made apple pie."

"Sounds delicious!"

Maddie made a face, and put her handkerchief to her nose again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Absolutely nothing," Adam sighed, "You're perfect."

"Stop it," Maddie laughed.

Adam scooted closer so that they were nearly touching shoulders. "Why am I so lucky to have the prettiest girl right beside me?"

Maddie was about to reply, but was interrupted by a sneeze. "Achoo!"

"Bless you," Adam said.

"Tha-thank-achoo!" Maddie held her nose in her handkerchief. "Achoo! Achoo!"

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, becoming concerned when Maddie's eyes began to water.

Maddie nodded with much effort. "I-I'm-achoo!-fi-fine-achoo!" She stood up and walked a few steps away, and was able to breath again. "My allergies are bothering me."

"I'm sorry," Adam said, standing up also and putting a hand on her arm.

"Achoo! Achoo!" Maddie pulled away. "Do yo-you have a-achoo!-cat?"

Adam paused, a dreadful realization coming over him. "We have a cat at the ranch, yes."

"I'm terribly allergic to cats," Maddie said. Her eyes were becoming puffy from them watering, and her nose red from sneezing.

Adam looked down at himself. At first, he didn't see anything, but he peered closely and at last saw that his black shirt was absolutely covered with cat hair. Black cat hair.

Superstition's black hair.

Adam seethed. That cat was going to pay.

* * *

_Alright, so what do you think? I've got some more to add, so get ready! _:D


	3. Drowned

Unable to come up with a suitable act of revenge against a cat, Adam opted for the less than even remotely satisfactory choice of leaving the matter alone and continuing his quest to ignore the beast.

A week, and a lazy Sunday afternoon later found Adam leaning back on the bank of a gentle lake, staring up at the blue sky dotted by small white, plump clouds. Birds chirped and sang in the trees, a soft breeze danced on the air, and the sun was off in a western direction, providing a comfortable temperature. The day was absolutely perfect for an afternoon fishing trip on the lake...and forget about the feline that cursed him.

A contented sigh passed Adam's lips. He was sure nothing on earth could make this scene more peaceful. And he was right, making the alternative even more devastating to his deteriorating endurance.

"Mew."

"No!" Adam cried, sitting up and staring at the black cat that had padded up beside him. "Not you!"

Superstition blinked at him. "Mew."

"Why?" Adam whined desperately, burying his face in his hands. "Why must you torment me?"

Before the cat had a chance to explain himself, Adam heard water splashing. He looked up and saw that his fishing pole was bobbing up and down on its stand. Superstition was quickly forgotten as Adam took up his pole and began to reel in his catch. It wasn't long before a beautiful, sleek fish was beside him in the water, waiting to be brought home for supper.

Adam put another worm on his hook and cast his line again. Adjusting the pole on its stand, he settled back to wait for another fish.

All the while, Superstition had watched with utmost curiosity, his yellow-green eyes wide and observant. He approached the water carefully, peering in at Adam's fish.

A small, black paw tested the water and drew back.

A little nose touched the water's surface and retreated.

A pebble plopped into the water, causing a surprising splash, assaulting the cat with wetness.

"Get away from my fish!" Adam demanded.

The poor cat, in its surprise, fell back into the water and began to flail helplessly. Adam's eyes grew wide, and he rushed forward to assist the feline. The cat was swimming pathetically, only in the wrong direction, dog-paddling away from the bank.

Adam trudged into the water. "Pussy, puss! This way!"

Superstition began to sink, and Adam reached forward to grab him. However, he only succeeded in falling headlong into the water, coming up sputtering and coughing. When he finally composed himself enough to remember what he had been doing, Superstition was gone.

* * *

Adam spent the next half hour searching for the body. He gave up finally when his uncontrollable shivering threatened to get the best of him. He released his fish because he knew he wouldn't be able to eat the very thing that played accomplice in the death of the little black cat.

As he rode home, Adam tried to think of what he could tell his brothers. After all, it was his fault that the beast was dead. He worried that they would think he killed the cat on purpose to get revenge. Of course, Adam would never dream of killing the innocent creature...even after all the awful things it had inflicted on him.

Still sopping, Adam put Sport away in the barn before he showed his miserable face in the house. No doubt his family was going to ask why he was wet.

As soon as he entered the house, Joe rushed to meet him. "What did you do to Superstition?" he demanded.

"It was an accident," Adam began apologetically, and then the question hit him full force. "Wait. You know?"

"Of course I know," Joe retorted.

"But how?" Adam asked, "Were you at the lake?"

"No," Joe said slowly, "Superstition came yowling at the door about a half hour ago, soaked to the skin."

"He's alive?" Adam gasped. "Where-where is he?"

Joe pointed at the fireplace, and there before it was the black furry devil, curled in a knot on the floor.

* * *

_ You don't think I would drown my beloved cat do you? Of course not! Besides, I still need him to pester Adam with ;) lol_

_I know it's a short chapter (if it can be called that)! I'll put up another soon. I'm not sure how much more I should put poor Adam through. I mean, I already bruised his head and his pride, not to mention ruining his date! Oh, and then this chapter! I put him through a panic trying to find the cat he...hates? Hmm. I think Adam is lying to himself :D_

_Thanks for all your comments! They are really great motivation! _

_Let me know what you think of this new "chapter". Should I start tying it up in a nice bow or keep going...?_


	4. Andria

_I'm sorry! It's been forever since I updated. I promise to make better time from now on, please forgive me! _

* * *

Adam stood in Mr. Harrison's mercantile looking through the new shipment of books that had come in yesterday. He fingered the volumes on the shelf, taking out titles that looked interesting and turning through the crisp pages thoughtfully. He hadn't had a new book to read in two months and he was starting to have withdrawals.

Picking up a book, he was about to flip to the first page when a voice startled him at his shoulder. "Oh, don't read that! It is terribly dull."

Adam turned, and found himself looking down on the sweetest creature he'd ever beheld. It wasn't often you saw Adam Cartwright speechless, and when such an occurrence did take place, it was one you hoped to see.

The object of his attention was a young, small statured woman who's head top barely reached Adam's shoulder. Her features were soft and feminine, and her fair skin was splashed with fading freckles. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into a loose braid which draped over her narrow shoulder and fell to her waist.

"I'm sorry," the young woman said, though she sounded indifferent, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, no," Adam said quickly, "I'm not...offended. No. I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Me neither," the woman said, a broad, unladylike smile lighting up her delicate features, "but I know who you are. Adam Cartwright, isn't it?"

Dumbly, Adam nodded.

"I'm Alexandria Harrison, Jonathan Harrison's niece. I've come to stay with him for the summer."

Adam touched the brim of his hat politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Alexandria."

"Call me Andria, please." Andria took the book out of Adam's hands and put it back on the shelf. "If you are looking for something good to read, I'd highly recommend this one." She gave him a thin, paperback volume, barely half an inch thick.

"What is it?" Adam asked, looking at it.

Andria grinned. "It's called light reading. 'The Harrowing Adventures of Carson Littleton' is a personal favorite of mine."

"I don't read dime novels," Adam said, a little self-righteously in spite of himself.

"Too good for them?" Andria snipped with too pleasant a tone to be pleasantry, "I understand. Great men don't have time for such frivolous things." She snatched the small novel from him and plucked the book Adam had had off the shelf and placed it deliberately in his hands. "I believe this book is suited to you perfectly, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam couldn't believe that such a little woman could have such a fiery personality, especially one who looked so demure. She was anything but!

"You know," Adam said, feeling his temper flaring, "I think I will take the light reading, after all. It is just the book I was looking for, Miss Alexandria." He returned the thick book to the shelf and grabbed the novel.

The little beauty glowered up at him, and Adam felt his heart sigh before he had a chance to keep it in check. "Very well, Mr. Cartwright. The customer is always right."

Turning sharply on her heel, Andria walked quickly into the back room just as her uncle came out. He was smiling at Adam sympathetically. "You've done a horrible thing, Adam."

"And what's that?" Adam asked snappishly.

"You've committed the worst evil," Mr. Harrison said quietly, coming out from behind the counter and taking the book away from Adam. He turned it so Adam could see the cover and pointed at the name of the author, 'Andria Harriet'.

Mr. Harrison laughed when Adam winced. "Never insult an author's work before you've given it a fair go."

"I didn't know she wrote it," Adam tried to excuse himself.

"The sensitive female has no time for such logic as that," Mr. Harrison retorted mockingly.

* * *

_I know it's a short (very short) chapter, but I just had to introduce my new character, Andria, because she is going to play a prominent part in the chapters to come. Update coming soon!_


	5. Blossoming

Joe came into the house, hung up his hat and started wrapping up up his gun belt when he saw his oldest brother sitting by the fire reading. It wasn't an unusual sight, and at first, Joe thought nothing of it.

"We got that stretch of fence done," Joe said, dropping onto the settee and putting his feet up on the table.

Adam made no response, which surprised Joe. After all, Adam always made a point to make sure Joe didn't put his feet up on the table, even when he was in the middle of a book.

"What are you reading?" Joe asked, seeing now that the book in Adam's hand wasn't his usual heavy hardbound book. In fact, if Joe wasn't mistaken, it was one of those cheap novels, the very kind Adam scoffed at Joe reading.

When Adam remained oblivious, Joe stood up and sauntered over to make a further inspection. Leaning close, he read the cover aloud, "'The Harrowing Adventures of Carson Littleton'. Tsk, tsk, Adam, you hypocrite!"

"What?" Adam looked up in surprise, but when he saw it was his little brother, he scowled. "What do you want?"

Joe grinned sweetly. "I'm just interested in the book you're reading, Adam."

"Well, stop being interested, and mind your own business." Adam closed the book and tucked inside his crossed arms.

"C'mon," Joe whined, "why're you reading that book?"

Adam squirmed visibly, but knew keeping the silly secret from his persistently annoying brother was hopeless. Finally, he sighed. "This book happens to have been written by Mr. Harrison's niece. I met her in the mercantile this morning and accidentally offended her when I said I didn't read dime novels. Of course, I didn't know she had written it at the time, but her uncle enlightened me. And so, I'm hoping to make peace with her by actually reading it."

"Make peace with her?" Joe asked, a slow, mischievous grin spreading over his face. "Is she pretty?"

"That's not the point," Adam snapped irritably, "I just don't want Mr. Harrison mad at me for making his niece upset."

"Always the gentleman," Joe retorted.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Have I answered your question, Joe, or would you like to pester me further with your snide comments?"

"Is that an option?" Joe asked brightly.

"Not unless you want something unpleasant to happen to you."

"Alright, alright," Joe said, "I can take a hint. I'm going upstairs."

"Good."

Adam waited until Joe had taken the steps two at a time all the way up and heard his door slam shut. When he was sure the meddler was safely put away, he brought out the book and turned its pages until he found the spot he'd been at before Joe's interruption.

As much as Adam hated to admit it, and hated is an understatement, he found this "light" reading to actually be very entertaining. He credited it to an intelligent authoress, but he still didn't like the fact that he was actually enjoying the book.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Andria," Adam said as pleasantly as he dared as he came into the mercantile.

Andria glanced up briefly from the order sheet she was going over. "Is it, Mr. Cartwright?"

"I think so," Adam said, pretending to ignore her cool tone.

"Can I help you, Mr. Cartwright?" Andria asked.

Adam put the novel on the counter. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I was wrong to judge a book by its cover."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright," Andria said with forced politeness.

Adam's face burned as he opened the book to the title page. "I enjoyed your book very much, and wondered if you'd... sign it?"

"Of course, Mr. Cartwright, I'd be honored!" Andria used the pencil in hand to immediately scrawl her signature in the book. She looked up, her face lit with a bright smile. "You really liked it?"

"I honestly couldn't put it down, Miss Andria," Adam said sincerely, which was entirely true. He'd read it all the way through with only one interruption from Joe.

"I'm so glad you liked it," Andria gushed.

"Then you accept my apology?" Adam asked.

Andria subdued her excitement. "Of course, Mr. Cartwright. And really, I should apologize as well. I shouldn't have been so abrupt and quick tempered. I know that dime novels are generally looked down upon by most people, and I should not have expected anything more."

"Please, don't apologize, Miss Andria," Adam said, touching the brim of his hat.

Andria blushed, and smiled. "But I want to. And to be perfectly honest, that book you were looking at when I suggested mine is actually very good."

"Have you read it?"

"Several times," Andria hesitated, "Do you like Shakespeare?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we could discuss him sometime," Andria suggested lightly, "if you'd like?"

Adam smiled. "Very much, Miss Andria."

* * *

_Ahh, the perfect blossoming romance for Superstition to play with in an upcoming chapter..._

_Don't worry! Our beloved feline is coming to make an appearance soon! He is absent but not forgotten :)_


	6. Tough Love

Adam glanced at himself in the mirror again, making sure his tie was on right. He adjusted it, and then turned around and frowned at the black cat sitting on the end of his bed.

"How do you keep getting in here?" he growled, brushing Superstition onto the floor.

"Mew," Superstition replied, winding his slinky body between Adam's legs.

Stepping over the feline, Adam walked to his bedroom door, swung it open, and stepped out, allowing the devoted beast to follow him. Then, he quickly went back in his room and shut the door, leaving Superstition in the hall, yowling in protest.

Adam sighed, feeling pleased with himself. Maybe that cat would finally learn that he was despised.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Harrison, Miss Andria," Ben greeted their dinner guests, admitting them in the main room, "I trust your trip over was pleasant?"

"Very," Andria said, "The Ponderosa is simply beautiful, Mr. Cartwright. Especially with the sun setting through the trees."

"Thank you for inviting us, Ben," Mr. Harrison said, smiling broadly. He looked around the large room, evaluating it. He had high hopes for his little niece and Adam Cartwright.

Joe and Hoss came down the stairs just then, followed closely by Superstition whom they had discovered outside Adam's room crying miserably.

"Miss Andria, these are my younger sons, Eric and Joseph."

Andria smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Andria," Hoss said, "but you can just call me Hoss."

"And I'm just Joe," Joe put in, smiling at the pretty woman.

"Fine then, but you must just call me Andria, then," Andria said, laughing.

"Mew." Superstition approached the guests at a quick trot, his sleek, stick of a tail straight up.

Andria gasped, and fell to her knees. "What a precious cat! What is his name?"

"That's Superstition," Joe said.

"What a cleverly unusual name," Andria cooed, picking up the cat and hugging him in her arms. "But such a sweet thing as this couldn't possibly be bad luck, the little darling!"

"Wanna bet?" Joe snickered, and took a breath to continue.

Adam arrived just in time. "Good evening, Andria." He suppressed frowning when he saw her embracing his little curse. "I see you found the cat?"

"Oh, he is simply darling," Andria said, standing up and carrying the cat to Adam, "He looks just like my cat at home, only Superstition is so much sweeter!"

"He's a special cat alright," Adam said, an idea dawning. If Andria liked Superstition, and Superstition liked Adam, logically Andria would like Adam...right?

Adam reached out and took Superstition from Andria, cuddling him close. "I'm his favorite person. He's always following me around and he sleeps on the end of my bed."

Hoss and Joe exchanged disgusted looks.

Superstition squirmed, and jumped out of Adam's arms. Adam looked surprised, but tried to excuse the contradictory reaction of the cat. "He's so independent too. Doesn't like to be held for long."

"Yes, I see," Andria said, raising an eyebrow.

Fortunately for Adam, Hop Sing saved the day by announcing dinner was ready.

* * *

_Look at it this way, shorter chapters means sooner chapters! I am able to sit down and write an entire (short) chapter in about half an hour, thereby making (short) chapters appear sooner! _

_Another chapter coming soon...!_


	7. The Tree

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I experienced a little writer's block, but I think I'm back on track :)_

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely picnic, Adam," Andria said, stepping down from the wagon.

Adam smiled. "It was you who made it lovely, and Hop Sing who made the picnic. So really, I deserve no credit."

"You're right," Andria agreed, taking Adam's arm. She looked up at him very seriously. "Well? Don't you have something to say?"

"Something to say?" Adam asked, confusedly. It wasn't until she grinned at him that he realized he'd been teased. He sighed. "Oh, yes. Of course. Thank you for the lovely picnic, Andria."

Andria laughed. "You're very welcome."

Though Adam didn't like when someone got the best of him (and it wasn't very often that they did), he didn't mind it so much when it was Andria, who seemed to have an uncanny ability to always get the best of him. So, good-humoredly, he laughed along with her at his own expense.

They were about to walk into the ranch house when they heard a loud, most unsettling sound, similar to that of an out-of-tune violin. It was enough to cause Andria to jump and squeak, and startled Adam too, though he did not jump or squeak (much to his relief when he thought on it afterward).

"What was that?" Andria demanded, as though Adam should know every unnerving sound that happened on the Ponderosa.

Adam turned around and looked at the yard. "I don't know."

"Go see what it is," Andria said, releasing his arm and giving him a little push. When Adam glanced back at her, she added, "I'll wait here."

"Are you scared?" Adam asked with a humph of humor.

Andria glared at him. "Do you need me to hold your hand?" she asked sharply, crossing her arms.

Adam had never seen anyone as beautiful as Andria when she was in a temper. Somehow, she mustered up every ounce of feistiness (of which she had several pounds) and displayed it on her small featured, pretty face. Adam was sure, if he got close enough, he'd see little flames dancing in her eyes.

Unable to think of a comeback, Adam decided to let Andria have the last word, and started down the porch to investigate. As soon as he stepped into the yard, the hideous cry resounded. Instinctively, Adam reached for the gun at his side.

"What is it?" Andria called.

Another nerve-racking wail caused Adam to look up. And what he saw made him grimace. He turned around to look at Andria. "It's alright. It's just Superstition."

"Superstition? What's wrong with him?" Andria ran off the porch, and looked up where Adam pointed.

Up in the tree nearest the barn was a black cat staring down at them from the highest branch. "Reeeeaoowwwrrr!"

"Stupid cat," Adam breathed at the same time Andria cried, "The poor little dear!"

"You have to climb up and bring him down," Andria said simply, as though that were the only logical thing to do.

"Oh, no I don't," Adam declared, "He got himself up there, he can most certainly get himself down."

"Then why is he up there crying like he's at death's door?" Andria asked, crossing her arms.

"Because he wants attention. When he's ready to come down, he'll come down."

That said, Adam turned on his heel and started back to the house. He stopped when he realized that Andria wasn't following him. Though he knew he wasn't going to like what he saw, he turned around.

Andria was standing at the base of the tree, looking up at the cat whilst she strategically pulled up her skirts in preparation to climb the tree herself. Adam's worry for her wellbeing immediately tromped his initial embarrassment at seeing her legs.

"Alexandria!" he shouted, making a hasty return to the yard, "What are you doing?"

She looked back at him. "Well, if you aren't going to save him, I will."

"You are not going to climb that tree," Adam said firmly as he approached her.

Andria let her skirts down. "Then you'll do it?"

"No."

They stared at each other for several long moments, both equally staunch in their decisions. At least, that is what Adam thought. He had forgotten Andria's knack of getting her way.

Breaking her stare, Andria leaned down to regather her skirts.

* * *

"You're almost there!"

Adam looked up and saw Superstition's tail twitching about three feet above him. He was glad that he was too high for Andria to hear his ideas on how to remove the cat from the tree. Gripping the branch above him, he pulled himself up, and found a foothold. Two more branches and he was able to see the little devil eye to eye.

Superstition stared at him. "Mew."

"I don't know when I've ever hated you more," Adam growled, reaching out and grabbing the cat by the scruff of its fuzzy neck.

"Be careful with him!" Andria called up.

Adam looked down the twenty feet between them. "With kid gloves," he muttered, though he gently tucked the black cat under his arm.

Making the descent one handed was hard, made harder still by Superstition's squirming. The cat would reach out with its paws and try to latch onto the tree trunk, but Adam would give him a firm tug and continue down the tree, branch by branch.

Perhaps the most difficult part of the journey was Andria's "helpful" instructions.

"Put your foot down a little further, further, to the right, no, the left! Good!"

"I can manage, Andria, thank you," Adam raised his voice to say.

"I don't want you to fall," Andria replied.

"I appreciated your-"

"You might hurt the cat!"


End file.
